Do I Have to Spell it Out for You?
by h1na
Summary: James's stupid letter only gets a negative reply from Lily Evans. They then talk more through letters than they do normally. [ LJ ] [Please R&R ] [ Chapter 2 added ]
1. Chapter 1

**Do I Have to Spell it Out for You?**

**Chapter 1**

By Hina L

To whom it may concern,

Hi. Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

... yeah.

---

To whom you may be,

I am highly annoyed at your Owl. Not only did you just waste ink and parchment telling me a load of rubbish but you were cowardly enough not to put your name down.

I could have reported this Owl as harassment but I'm not like that, I am willing to give you a chance just this once. In the future, do not send me this kind of text.

Yours faithfully,  
Lily Evans (of Gryffindor House).

---

Evans,

Gosh, can't you take a slight joke? Get it? A JOKE? You didn't have to reply with a posh letter 'threatening' me and all. I honestly don't care if you report this because I didn't really intend this to you in particular. I was bored one day so I just wrote that little note (I wouldn't even call it a letter, let alone a Letter of Harassment) and instructed my owl to give it someone - I didn't mention YOUR name so you can just chill, okay?

Your ALWAYS like this. Always. Remember last week in Potions when I... accidentally added an extra ingredient to your shrinking potion? You tested it out on your friend's cat (I wouldn't exactly call it a cat, more like a mini Lion with the way it rips people's skin off) and just because she shrank to the point of disappearance, you got in a hissy fit and started yelling at me all week. I was actually aiming for Snape's potion but I settled with yours when I noticed the Professor coming back.

No wonder you haven't got many friends. In fact, I'm pretty sure your friends were avoiding you on Monday. Even I noticed that they didn't want to group up with you in Transfiguration, which left you to work with poor Peter who had to put up with your whiney little voice all lesson. He came off quite pale after that.

Your too serious.

Just thought I'd tell you in case nobody has. But wait, I'm sure me and Sirius and Remus and Peter have told you this before.

-James Potter (In case you haven't guessed by now.)

---

Potter,

It wasn't very funny to me. In fact, I'm sure many other people would have found that very stupid, not just me. If you were bored, why didn't you draw or revise for that upcoming History of Magic test (that's what I do when I'm bored)?

Don't think you know me, Potter. I'm not always how you see me, perhaps because your there that I start acting the way I do. That was taking it too far what you did in potions. My friend almost broke in to tears but thankfully we found a potion in time to bring Candy back to her normal size. You were saved again Potter (in fact, I don't understand how you're always getting away with your pathetic pranks).

I have two wonderful friends who will always value me (kind of...). On Monday, I just snapped at both of them because they were fooling around and ruined my Essay in the process. And I did not shout at 'Poor Peter' all lesson, we were actually working together quite well.

Don't make silly assumptions Potter.

Lily Evans  
P.S. Your letter-writing skills are terrible.

---

**Author's Notes: **So how was it? More in the next chapters ). Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I Have to Spell it Out for You?**

**Chapter 2**

By Hina L

27/09  
Evans,

What did I say? You are just WAY TOO SERIOUS. Hey, the caps add a nice effect, see: LOOKS LIKE I'M SHOUTING. Anyways, just to clear things up, I wasn't plotting all week to add that stuff to your potion (I'm not sad like you) so don't get ratty with me (I don't see why you were all hunched up over your cauldron in Potions today, I wasn't going to _do_ anything). And I don't draw or revise in my spare time. I've got better things to do.

Um, Evans? Insults aside...

I just want to tell you that... well, you know how you and Snape are paired up in Potions for that test? Well, you could ask to change partners if he really starts getting to you (you know, mocking your bloodline...). I don't care for you or anything (OKAY?) it's just that he used to insult Peter but then he stopped (probably got scared of us, huh?).

Or, we could challenge him to a duel. Hey that sounds like a good idea. Hmmm...

One more thing, what's up with your friend Elena? She giggles. A lot. Especially around Sirius. Don't tell him (or your friend, for that matter) but he really wants to silence her. I was all for using a Silencing Charm but Remus stopped us (he's too sensible for his own good). Can you give her a good punch? If that's too _ruel_ for you then can you just tell her to stop it? Look, we know she likes him and all so no use in trying to hide it.

Yeah... that's all I have to say...  
------Potter.  
(Do you like my fancy sig?)

3/10  
Potter,

What was that? Were you _concerned_ about me? Well, to put you at ease, I'm okay with Snape. Yes, he insults me every minute we are working but if I ask for a change of partners then he would think I have given in to him. I'm quite surprised that your worried about things like that. Oh, and please, don't beat him up - that's an awful thing to do. In fact, it's almost as if you and the rest of your group _bully_ Snape.

Elena likes Sirius? I never knew. Well, she doesn't tell me anything because she really doesn't like me. The only reason why I stay with her is because she's best friends with Sophia and so am I. They've been hiding a lot of stuff from me for a long time, though. I'm not sure what to do anymore...

Potter, I bet you haven't been studying at all so far. Our fifth year is going to be tough and I think it's best that you get revising (we're going to have a lot of upcoming tests). I'm just wondering, though, what is wrong with Remus? Is the strain already getting to him because he seems very tired lately.

Lily Evans  
(P.S. What's up with all those brackets?)

11/10  
Evans,

No, didn't I clearly say I wasn't worried one bit about you? If he insults you, yell back at him, okay? I kind of get the feeling you let him walk all over you because I saw what happened in Potions last lesson, Evans. Just because you added a bit too much of Ivy didn't mean he needed knock the whole cauldron over and snap at you. And you just sat there picking everything up without saying anything while Snape told the Professor how careless you had been. I was so angry that you just let him get away with everything. And you stand up to him as well, how could you do that after all he does to you?

I thought you guys were best friends. Well, they probably don't tell you stuff because they think your not important enough. I say you get rid of them and find new friends. Just tell them that you hate their guts and then they'll leave you alone, trust me. You could join the Marauders but the hard truth is, Evans, that we don't like you so you can't really. Go get yourself some clever Ravenclaw friends and for goodness sake, tell Elena to stop gaping at Sirius. He. Does. Not. Like. Her.

I don't need to study so quit telling me what to do Evans. I know more than that stuff in the textbooks, to be honest. And quit worrying about Remus, he's alright really. Or is it something else, hmmm Evans?

Potter  
(Like my new sig style?)

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry if it is a little short. Happy new year everyone and thanks to the reviewers:

**shyangel-devil: ** Here it is .

**the-power-of-love: **They don't like each other at first but as you can guess things will soon change. I've removed it to avoid anymore confusion ).

Thanks for reading. Please review.

1/01/05


End file.
